Jabriel Voorhees (S4-S1)
Jabriel Voorhees has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Jabriel Voorhees is an original character and hero, based off the Friday the 13th film series, and is controlled by Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Character History “All my life, I thought to myself, ‘Jabriel, you always have been different.’ and now I know the truth. I'm a Voorhees. And what that all means is don't you fuck with me." - Jabriel Voorhees Earlier Life On his own account, Jebediah Gabriel “Jabriel” Voorhees was born without a home or any next of kin. Jabriel never knew who his parents were because they had either left him for dead after ditching him or couldn’t deal with his family lineage and what he might have become later in life. Jabriel believed that it was because he was a cousin of infamous mass murderer, Jason Voorhees, and he would grow up into a killer like Jason. From his young life, Jabriel had grown up on the back alleys of cities, making due with whatever he could and sleeping in homeless shelters. By his adolescence, he was working for an underground street fighting club, as one of their fighters as he proved to be a skilled fighter himself. He had been known to be a man who would be able to get back from any type of punishment done to his body and yet not feel any problems afterwards. Tracking Down Family As Jabriel had gotten older, he began to wonder more and more about his linage and began to look for any signs of Jason Voorhees, having followed the news of his cousin for many years. The closest he was able to find out about him was in an event that happened in September 13th, 2002, when news of a Jason Voorhees-like copycat serial killer was spotted in a Ohio town named Springwood. Heading to Crystal Lake, where Jason was born, died, and reborn, Jabriel had found the manor where Jason had been born and looked around, unknowingly attracting the attention of Elias Voorhees, his granduncle and father of Jason Voorhees, and was shot for his troubles, as Elias was more then territorial like his son. Jabriel gotten back up from the blast and Elias watched, as he had healed from his wounds. He then told Elias that he was a Voorhees and was like Jason, and Elias said that he never met him before nor was he his father, and most of all he didn't believe him that he was a Voorhees and certainly like Jason. He left the manor, though not really forgive Elias and it caused some bad blood between the two of them. True Linage Sometime around mid-2009, Jabriel was on his way to his street-fighting profession when visions of Jason started to flood into his mind. He saw that he was on the war path, carving up more carnage as he was making, and saw more of his linage within that moment. Jabriel was unsure what this all meant until only during his match when he nearly broken someone's leg and savagely beating them to death. The love of violence, war, and carnage only meant that he was in-deed a Voorhees, but came to the conclusion that what he saw was true. He instinctively knew who his father was and whom his family was as well, and didn't like it one bit. It didn't long that until Jabriel knew that being this would make him go crazy so he decided to put his new found linage to the test, and began to become a rescuer rather then letting his violence within take off and become a serial killer. For the first time, a Voorhees would become, a hero. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One A Family Affair Sometime during the midnight hours of August 13th, 2010, Jabriel, after fighting a underground fighting tournament, had found Iris Bay, his roommate, talking and interacting with a young woman named Jenna Spirtas, who unknown to him was the daughter to Tina Shepard and Nick Spirtas, two survivors of his cousin Jason Voorhees. Taking her back to his apartment that he shared with Iris and another woman named Ana Storm, they were able to hit off with Jenna not knowing that Jabriel was a Voorhees. He would show her around New York City, even showing off his teleporting power as they traveled to Coney Island and back again. However, once word that Jason was spotted in the city, Jabriel rushed off to find him. Jabriel though, still bound that Jason was family, had ended up helping Jason, Amanda Young, and their family and allies from escaping cops, criminals, and even The Punisher, whom was on their trail since coming into New York City. Narrowing escaping, Jabriel kept with them as they looked for safely. After helping the group in dealing with Mangler, a member from an intergalactic alien race called the Yautja, it wasn't before long when Jenna joined up with Jabriel to assist them, putting aside the fact Jason tried to murder her parents and was doing this for Jabriel. Jabriel and Jenna traveled with the group, as they headed to Los Angeles where Amanda had unfinished business there. Once they arrived, Jabriel rested up inside a abandon warehouse, along the Graham family and their daughter Christi, Elias, and others. As Jabriel went out and gotten supplies for Amanda's game, he met with a young man named Jesse Claremont and befriended him, seeing he looked like in the City of Angels. It wasn't before long when Jesse helped with the game, and while Amanda and some others went to the place they needed to go to in order to start the game, Jabriel protected the warehouse. Torture Hunting However, things went downhill when as they were coming back, Amanda and company were under attack by a viscous gang led by notable criminal mastermind Clarance Boddicker. Jabriel went and defended the group, as they tried to escape and narrowly did so. They went throughout L.A. looking for a place, when they came across the house of Daniel Matthews, one of John Kramer's test subjects that Amanda befriended during their shared test, being attacked and they saw that people were being taken away by the same type of criminals from New York. Following them, they were led to the American Elite Hunting chapter in Los Angeles where Amanda, Jason, and some others went inside and began to go and get Daniel and his friends, while Jabriel had stayed with Jenna as she had used her powerful telekinetic abilities and it put her in a mini-coma. Jabriel, however, sensed Amanda was in trouble down under the sewers of Gideon Meat Packing, and quickly teleported to find her, allowing her to escape with him and then finding Elias, they escaped from the premises and also Jason's remains after Jason had went and deal with the SWAT team that was now surrounding the area but soon was shot and blown apart, much like a similar event that happened with the FBI. Regular Appearance Jabriel Voorhees stands five feet nine inches tall, and weighs somewhere around one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. He has an average, yet athletic body type. He has short dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Jabriel normally wears basic street clothing, often with a leather jacket if the weather is cool. Due to his regenerative nature, Jabriel also possesses an appearance of someone in his late adolescence, giving him a more youthful look even as he grows older. While working as underground fighter, Jabriel wears little to no clothing, opting to fight shirtless, wearing only his pants, fighting bare fisted and bare footed. Trademark Gear Jabriel originally didn't use weapons, but after dealing with the Natural Born Killers, Mickey and Mallory Knox, he obtained some of their trademark weapons, including Mallory's custom shotgun and Mickey's Wildey Magnum pistol. Jabriel is also a harden street-fighter, and will often use anything that can be used as a weapon, such as a lead pipe or a brick, but really has an eye for improv, allowing him to eye any weapon and turn them into another whole weapon. If not using his firearms, he is a natural in using different weapons, such as swords, axes, firearms, and explosives. He also is able to create his own booby traps for protection, allowing him to be aware of his environment as well. Powers Throughout his life, Jabriel believed that due to his linage towards Jason, he possesses superhuman strength and resiliency. He is naturally superhumanly strong and resilient, allowing him to pummel people with no effort, lift up cars or a bus, or digging his fingers into any hard substances like metal, and being able to withstand bone-breaking blows to his body without breaking a sweat. Having passive regenerative cells, it possesses Jabriel with nearly-indestructible amour of sorts for his body. He is able regenerate from a blast from Elias Voorhees' Taurus .454 caliber Raging Bull revolver, which would have killed a normal man and gotten back up without a scar on the spot where he shot him. Jabriel also possesses a teleportation power, and that normally works within a mile radius but he has since been able to control even further. It also enables him to make a quick escape from the area, often using this power as a getaway tool while busting up a crime scene. However, it does take a lot out of him and would have to re-charge before using it again. It is also possible that he has other powers, but is unknown at this time, though has been able to sense the location of his cousin and his family, alluding there there is more powers within. Category:Badass Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Vigilantes Category:The Voorhees Family (S4)